


Sorry Jerry, We Christened the Master Suite

by Extraho



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraho/pseuds/Extraho
Summary: Jerry is showing off his new project, but Bobby just can't help himself, not when his boy is showing an inch of skin anyway.





	

x

"So this is you dream, uh Jerry?" Bobby asked. "Real high class." He teased.

"Shut up Bobby! It ain't done yet. I haven't even started."

"Dude, look at your little sister! Jaqueline is taking a leak in the master suite!" Bobby barked in laughter.

"Oh man! Why do you have to do that shit!" Jerry whined.

"The hell man, I'm outta here." Angel said and stepped out in the sunlight.

"I'm bailin' too. You coming?" Jerry asked.

"A second."

Jerry shook his head. He knew too damn well it wasn't gonna be 'a second' if Jack had his fly open.

 

Angel and Jerry were leaning against the silver Volvo, puffing a smoke each.

"I've never seen him play y'know." Angel said. "The Spares."

"Me neither."

"Suppose we don't have to though. Boy is too damn loud even without the sound system, as long as Bobby makes him sing." Angel snickered.

x


End file.
